I'm Sorry
by poofpoof
Summary: "Lois!" he could hear himself yell. Clark saw movement inside the dome; it was Lex Luther who was controlling the machine. Lex looked at Clark and smirked. Then the other arm of the machine rose and it folded into its self to create a gun. Clark ran towards Lois, but Lex saw him before he could get there and shot at him. *Please read the bold before the story. Based on 50's show*


**Hey guys. *Mini Story* When I was younger, like in 2010 younger, I had multiple accounts on this site that were a result of forgetting what the passwords were. So in regards to this story, it actually is posted on the site already under my other account that I can't remember the password for. If you want to look at it on my other account, the title of the story is Superman's Sorrow. However, I updated this one and made it sound A LOT better (There are still flaws). But what can I say. I was only like 12.**

It was over. _It was all over._

Clark looked down at his torn shirt with his Superman costume peeking through. There was rubble and debris everywhere: the buildings where crumbling and the cars were destroyed. He fell to his knees; the only thing he could hear was the waving of the torn flag, and the whistling of the wind. Then he felt it, the riveting chill from the evening air. It felt the same as when Lois had kissed him for the first time minutes before.

Lois. Jimmy. He was yanked back to reality. They were dead, all of them; there was no one left in the world but him. Lex had succeeded; he built a machine that Superman couldn't defeat. He fought like he never fought before, with all his strength but it exploded into something he couldn't control. The machine got up from under a pile of debris 50 feet away, for the second time he saw the see-through dome shaped head with the long robotic arms and legs that it stood on.

It walked over to him with something in its hand, he couldn't make it out at first, but when it got closer he knew what it was. Lois! She was alive! The machine had her in his pronged hand. Clark looked at her: her eyes were open with dirt on her face and her purple dress. Lois looked at Clark.

"Lois!" he could hear himself yell. Clark saw movement inside the dome; it was Lex Luther who was controlling the machine.

Lex looked at Clark and smirked. Then the other arm of the machine rose and it folded into its self to create a gun.

Clark ran towards Lois, but Lex saw him before he could get there and shot at him. The bullet went through his shoulder, and he fell to the ground on his side, gripping his upper arm.

The bullet was kryptonite, he could barley move. Clark looked up at Miss Lane where Lex's gun hand already changed its target to her. He looked into her eyes and he could see the terror.

"Help me" she mouthed barley able to talk.

"NOO!" he screamed raising his hand reaching out to her.

Clark heard the loud gunshot and jolted awake. He breathed with short jagged breaths and felt the cool morning air freezing the sweat on his forehead. That was the third time he had that dream since Lois had a run-in with death the month before.

It was 6am; he had to be to work in 15 minutes. Clark opened the secret closet that held his Superman costume, and put it on. Then he put on his blue suit over his costume, to wear to work.

No one could find out he was really Superman, if his secret got out it could mean certain death for his loved ones. Criminals would black mail him into doing their crimes for them.

The thought of this made a black rage rise up inside of him. He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts from his mind.

He went to his car and drove to the Daily Planet. When he arrived at the Planet Jimmy was outside.

"Hello Jimmy"

"Hiya Mr. Kent, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Jimmy, but what are you doing out here"

"I'm waiting for Miss Lane, she's up in her office and I'm supposed to wait here with the car. We're going out of town for a follow-up on a big lead."

"Oh and what is this 'big' lead you're following?" Clark said curiously, crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure, Miss Lane just told me to stand here with the car ready."

Kent smiled "Ok then, have fun and try not to get into any trouble."

"Ok, bye Mr. Kent." Jimmy said smiling

Clark opened the Planet door right as Lois appeared.

"Hello, Lois" He bowed his head

"Hello Clark, Jimmy and I are going out to follow a story."

"I know Jimmy told me. Now where are you going again?"

"Oh, we are in a hurry so you are just going to have to ask Mr. White. Come on Jim lets go"

Jimmy opened the passenger's side door for Miss Lane to scoot in. He walked around the front end of the blue convertible to the driver's side, started the car then pulled away.

Once they pulled out onto the road Jimmy turned to Lois.

"Now will you please explain to me where we are going" Jimmy sounded irritated.

"It's quite simple Jimmy. I left a note on Mr. White's desk saying we are going out on a hot lead. But the thing is we're not really going out of town; we are just going to follow Clark. Remember what Clark said yesterday about the tornado in Illinois?"

"I remember. He said Superman could barely keep up with its path of destruction"

"Exactly, and we didn't even know about the tornado till hours later. Now how do you suppose Clark knew about it before we even got word?" She paused "Simple, He's Superman!"

Jimmy half-smiled, "But Mr. Kent already explained that, He said Superman told him."

"Oh, Superman always tells him." She shook her head crossing her arms. "I don't believe it anymore. That is why we are going to follow him, to prove he is Superman."

"Let me get this straight, you told the Chief we were going out of town when we are really staying here to spy on Mr. Kent? Golly Miss Lane I don't know; we could get in serious trouble."

She clicked with her tongue "It'll be fine plus no one will know we are here. We just have to trail Clark and catch him in the act."

"Well, ok Miss Lane but I don't like it."

Lois and Jimmy went to Lois's house to drop off the car in her garage. They needed a place to hide it for a few days.

They got out of the parked car.

Jimmy looked down at his gray sweater vest with his jacket and bow-tie.

"Miss Lane, how are we going to follow Mr. Kent looking like ourselves? Someone will recognize us for sure."

"Oh, Jimmy you're right." Lois threw her head to one side as she tapped the bottom of her fist in the palm of her left hand.

"What will we do" she whispered to herself

"We could get disguises" Jimmy suggested

"We better; I don't want to get spotted. Let's go to Susie's Costume Shop."

Jimmy opened the door of the car on the driver's side ready to get in. "Jimmy" Miss Lane said, "I think we better walk"

He looked at the car "Oh" Jimmy said with a slight laugh "We probably should"

Clark was in his office punching away at his typewriter when Mr. White came barging in.

"Where is that young whippersnapper!?" He yelled, pounding on Clark's desk

"Well Chief, he went with Lois to follow the lead they were talking about. Didn't she tell you where they were going?"

"No! She just left a note on my desk saying they skipped town for a story." He paused for a breath before yelling for the second time, "Great Caesars ghost! I'm only the Editor of the greatest paper in Metropolis! I guess it doesn't matter if I know where my star reporters are!" Mr. White waved his arms in the air as he walked out the door yelling.

Clark shook his head, and chuckled.

He paused before going back to his typewriter, "I wonder why Lois didn't tell anyone where they were going."


End file.
